The Rose and the Cat
by SilverWind-AF
Summary: Have you ever heard of an assassin? Well if you have then good news! I'm one. I. Kill. People. Sakura, Mikan. Remember it.                     OOC, you have been warned  R&R!
1. Prologue

Amarillo Feather Presents…

Silver-sama's 1st ever fanfic…

The Rose and the Cat

Prologue

A man in his early 20s sat in his majestic office that could be found in a 3-story mansion. All over the office, various fishes, sharks and sea creatures were caged in grand aquariums as two long couches sat side by side in front of his 16 meter long table. He had a complete set of kitchen appliances and ingredients, though it could be found on the farthest part of the room. Other than that, the place was spotless.

The man sighed as he went through some papers. One by one he arranged them. That was until his golden hair moved as the wind came through the window, announcing the arrival of his most trusted and loved...student. He, without looking back, greeted.

"Good evening my little Rose." He smiled as the girl walked passed him and sat on the couch across his table. The girl had blood covered all over her hands while some stained her beautiful silver overalls. A white and red mask with a butterfly design covered half of her face and that too had smudges of blood.

The man however, didn't seem the slightest bit worried at the sight. Instead he said. "I see your mission went well?" The man smiled after.

"Of course" The girl's sweet voice replied. But then she wondered. "Narumi?" she asked.

"Yes little chikika?" Narumi smiled again, as he replied.

"Are your eyes really blue?" The girl asked a bit shyly.

Narumi laughed at her simple question.

"Yes, yes it is."

The girl then sighed. "How about mine?" She asked Narumi.

Narumi smiled sadly at her question, he ruffled some papers in nervousness. But he none the less answered. "They are a beautiful shade of brown my dear."

"Really?" The girl said happily. "I hope it's more beautiful than anyone else is, in the whole wide world!"

"Yes of course it is." He sadly said though he decided at that point to change the topic with a much happier one. "Are you ready for your new transfer in Gakuen Alice?" He chirped.

"Oh yes!" The girl replied without any hesitation. "I'm all packed as well!" She then turned her head as if she heard something but quickly shook it off. She then looked back at Narumi's worried face. "I even memorized the layout of the school too…just in case." The girl said in a hurry. She then stood up and headed for the window again. But not before saying, "Good bye Narumi, see you tomorrow!" Then without waiting for Narumi's reply, she then jumped off the window towards the dark abyss.

On that queue Narumi knew HE was coming. And as soon as he got the thought, the doors swung open, revealing a handsome young boy…about 18 years of age. Black hair ruffled as well as his uniform. His face however screamed murder.

"Where is she?" He demanded, walking towards Narumi.

Narumi laughed. "Good Evening to you too…Persona." He joked, but in reality was amused at the sight.

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE? ANSWER ME NARUMI!" Persona screamed, this time louder. Narumi covered his ears.

"What do you mean where?" Narumi asked as his face betrayed a little smirk.

"She came here didn't she?" Persona hissed.

"And why should I tell you?" Narumi then stood up and went over to his favorite aquarium, the one in the middle.

"Why? You're asking me why?" Persona snapped. "She's my freaking sister that's why!" He waved his arms around in his moment of anger.

"Who are we talking about again?" Narumi teased, as he tried to get out of the subject.

"Mikan Sakura! My one and only sister in the entire world!" Persona rambled on. "She's an obnoxious and a VERY loud sister, with an annoying laugh. She could be a pain sometimes but she's my sister and it makes me worried over the fact that she didn't come home since yesterday morning!" Persona then started pacing around the room. "What if she gets lost? What if she gets hungry?" He then gasped. "What if she gets kidnapped? Or worse! Get lost then get kidnapped and then die of hunger!

Narumi laughed at his obvious sister complex. "Chill for a minute Persona. Then I'll tell you."

After a minute had passed…

"NARUMI!"

"Okay! Okay! I was just messing with you." Narumi laughed. Then his personality changed. And what came out was concern. "Seriously Persona, have a little faith in your sister. Mikan isn't a little girl anymore. She's 15!"

"I have all the right to be worried about her. And you know the Dam. Reason. Why." Persona hissed. Narumi didn't say anything, but guilt was evident in his blue eyes. Seeing this, Persona got even angrier. "You sent her to a mission again didn't you?" Persona angrily said.

"Yes." Was all Narumi said.

"How could you?" "You know that she shouldn't do that stuff!"

"And what could I have done?" Narumi sighed. "This is what the academy wants. Ever since she got the steeling, copying, and erasing Alice, her faith was decided. And it was decided then, 7 years ago, that we could no longer hide her from them." Narumi looked up at Persona, staring into his eyes. "It's about time that you have accepted it."

Persona then collapsed to the sofa behind him.

"I know. But why do they want her to stay at the academy now? Seven years Narumi! Seven years!"

"Seven years, the academy didn't require her to stay there. That was as long as she does some of the missions. So why change their minds now?"

"I don't know." Narumi honestly replied. "But we'll be there supporting her along the way."

Persona grinned. "Of course! No brats will go near my beautiful sister!"

But not known to them, Mikan was still outside the window as a tear ran down her face in happiness. She didn't want them to know that she was spying on them, so she jumped to a nearby tree before whispering…

"Thank you guys, but I'm sorry. I know what I must do there and the two of you must never find out." Her long auburn hair swayed with the branches. "I am afraid that if you do, the elementary school principal will try to eliminate the both of you. And if I do not do what I must do, then he will kill you." And so she said with determination. "I am Sakura, Mikan." She said to no one in particular. "I am the academy's greatest assassin and maybe even the whole world as I posses the nullification and SEC Alice."

She paused for a while before saying…

"And I am blind."

Then she disappeared in a flash.

Author's Note:

Heya guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope it wasn't that bad…

I really hope that you guys would R&R! Flames are allowed and are very much appreciated so that I could do this better. Though I request that no one would ahem…say bad words. Thanks!

-SilverWind


	2. Meeting You

Silver-sama's 1st ever fanfic….

The Rose and the Cat

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting You

* * *

The great bells rang throughout the gigantic school, Gakuen Alice. Hearing this, students from all levels rushed to their respective classes; and one by one, they made it to their classrooms. Of course this is for fear of getting late and punished. However, even through this panic, a whole group of young teenagers walked as if they had all the time in the world. They were chatting happily and animatedly…well some of them.

"Hey guys! I heard we'll be having a new student!" An energetic 16 year old boy said with a huge grin on his face. He had a well built body, as he was part of the school varsity team. He was wearing the prescribed school uniform of the high school department and had the Alice of mind reading.

An 'Alice' is what they call of their supernatural powers. An Alice could range from the weirdest (Alice of Fart) to the most complex thing in the whole world (Alice of invention).

"You read someone's mind. You technically didn't hear it baka." A girl, 16 as well, with green curly hair replied. She had a nice tan body with legs that seemed like it went for miles. She is known to have the Alice of Cat-Dog personification and for the shortest temper EVER.

"Aww but Permy!" The boy, Koko, sounded hurt but he still didn't lose the grin.

"If you guys don't stop with the flirting I'll shoot you with my newest upgraded baka gun." Another girl, this time with mysterious violet eyes emotionlessly replied. She was better known as the school's 'Ice Queen'.

The two of them quickly shut up. Seeing this, another blonde boy laughed.

"Do you have a problem Nogi?" The Ice Queen glared. "Or are you just mentally retarded?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Anything for you BABE."

"Call me that again and one of your doll collections just might disappear."

"Awww I know you love me Hota-chan~."

"On the contrary I fell in love with a monkey. And don't call me that."

"Really?" Ruka grinned. "I wonder who the lucky guy is."

"You."

"And she told us to stop flirting." Sumire muttered.

"I heard that."

"What? It's true." Sumire snorted.

Hotaru then raised her 'updated' baka gun, but before she could do anything another voice rang out.

"Hey Ruka-san, where's Hyugga-san?"

"Oh, well he said he needed to 'meet' someone. I don't know the details but apparently, the new dangerous class advisor asked him to." Ruka said as he let out a chuckle. "He was cursing all the way there. Why do you ask Inchou?"

"Nothing, just curious." Inchou said with an amused voice.

"Guys! Let's get back to the topic here!" A pink haired girl squealed.

"Yup!" A similar looking young lady said, though this time she had blue hair.

The rest of the gang looked at the twins, seeing this, Nonoko (blue haired) and Anna (pink haired) took it as a sign to continue.

"We should do a welcoming party for her!" they both said at the same time. But all they received was stares.

"Oh come on!" Anna said. "It'll be fun!"

At that point however, they reached their classroom.

"We'll talk about this later." Was all the two received. But they knew that Hotaru already agreed with them.

"Yay!" They replied before they went inside their class. As soon as they went in, squeals could be heard. They were after all the most popular kids in the whole school.

"Good morning guys! I see you finally reached my class!" Narumi, their class advisor said. It's ether he ignored the screams and squeals of his students or was just oblivious to it. He looked at the newly arrived students waiting for the reply he usually got. But to his surprise they all wore smiles on their faces except, of course, for Hotaru.

"Morning Naru-sensei!" The twins chorused.

Narumi smiled in reply. "And to what do I owe this pleasant greeting?"

"Hehehe! We want…" Anna said.

"…to throw" Nonoko continued.

"A party for the new student!" The both of them finally exclaimed.

"My, my, my, a party! How fun!" Narumi exclaimed.

"Yah! We could do some games as well!"

"And of course I'll contribute to the food!" Anna added.

"Well it sounds fun. I will very much look forward to your party!"

"Yay!" the two said as they high-fived.

"Will Natsume-sama go to the party?" A girl from their class asked with shinning eyes.

"Of course!" with that said, every girl squealed.

"Where will it be?"

"At the girl's pavilion."

"What are we gonna wear?"

"Oh…casual will be fine."

"Can we bring presents?"

"Sure!"

"Hey! Can we also invite our sempai's and kohai's?"

"The more the merrier!"

"How about a big welcome sign?"

"Yah! That will be sooo cool!"

"And the guys can help out with their Alices!"

"Hey! Who said we were going?" A boy with violet hair suddenly interrupted.

"Everyone! Plus your Alice will be very useful for the preparations Mochu!" Anna said.

"Come on man." Ruka said. "You can't just leave me, Natsume and Yuu alone with the girls. It will be very torturing."

"Fine. The boys will also go."

"When will we have it?"

"Tonight!"

"WHAT? TONIGHT?" Everyone screamed.

"Is there anything wrong with tonight?" Anna and Nonoko asked, confused.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch Hotaru! Why did you do that?"

"Someone needs to put sense to your pathetic brains. How do you plan on finishing the food, games AND the design for the party? Not to mention the budget."

"Uhhh….teamwork?" The two meekly said.

"Idiots." Hotaru sighed. "Narumi, I suggest that you make today a free period. All our classes today are unfortunately yours. We will do the preparations with that time."

"Hmm…well that's fine by me! And I would gladly help with the preparations as well!"

"Good. Everyone, let's get started." Hotaru emotionlessly said.

"HAI!"

A raven haired, crimson-eyed boy aimlessly walked around with a scowl on his face. He remembered a disturbing issue.

_Flashback _

"_I can't believe that that idiot excuse for a teacher sent me to another mission. He doesn't even have a powerful Alice let alone a dangerous one. Flower Alice? Seriously, he'll end up dead. A person like that should be fired or something." A boy whose face was covered with a cat mask grumbled as he came back from his A-class mission. He was a bit ruffed up but not in a bad condition. After all he was the school's notorious Black Cat. _

_He continued to walk towards his Sakura tree in silence._

"_I would keep my mouth shut if I were you Black Cat or maybe you want me to call you Hyugga?" A voice said in mockery._

"_Show yourself." Natsume ordered with an emotionless voice._

"_Well, well, well! A bit cocky are we?" The voice said as a man emerged from the shadows. _

"_Who are you?" Eyes slipping into slits. He made a fireball with his left hand. This was not left unnoticed by the man._

"_Is that any way to greet your new advisor?"_

"_Keh. The old fool finally got fired?" Natsume said as he extinguished his fire ball._

"_Actually, he mysteriously died." The man smiled. Silence followed._

"_You didn't answer my question." Natsume finally said again, breaking the silence._

"_Hmmm it seems that you're an interesting one. My name is Persona. My Alice you don't want to confront. And my being is for only one purpose." Persona said as he slowly faded into the darkness. "Come back here tomorrow. I have a mission for you, Black Cat." And as he finally disappeared, Natsume heard him whisper, "You will not fail me."_

_End of flashback_

Now, a pissed looking Natsume waited under his Sakura tree. He remembered why he was there and was highly curious of what this Persona guy can do. His eyebrows raised in thought.

"_My Alice you don't want to confront." _

"_My being is for only one purpose."_

"_You will not fail me."_

'Arggg! Why is this guy so hard to figure out? There's too many questions stuck in my head right now. I can't believe this. Why did he say all those things to me? It's like he's expecting something FROM me. And I barely know the guy.' Natsume thought in vain. 'He's going to send me to a mission. Of course he's expecting something from me. It's only normal to.'

Oblivious, to his surroundings, Natsume didn't notice the two figures standing above him. One was Persona. The other person however, had long auburn hair and big beautiful hazel eyes.

'_Mikan.' _Persona thought.

'_Yes?'_

'_What do you think?' _

'_hmmmm….Natsume Hyugga. 16. Fire Alice. Arrogant. Genius. Known as the black cat. Lady magnet?...Unknown data.' _

'_Will he do?'_

'…_yes' _Mikan sighed._ 'But I still stand by what I said. I don't need a partner Oni-chan.'_

'_It's either him or me little sis.' _

'_Fine. Fine.' _

"You're late Black Cat." Persona smirked.

Natsume looked up in surprise but not before hiding it. "Hn." He then noticed the person beside Persona. Persona in turn, noticed Natsume's stare.

"Like what you're seeing Black Cat?" Persona sneered.

"Don't tease him, Persona." Mikan said. She had a flower mask covering her eyes, much like Persona's and her hair up in a high ponytail. She wore a one-piece short-sleeved turtleneck and black rubber shoes.

"Rose." Persona said looking at Mikan. With a nod from Mikan, he continued. "Black Cat, this is Silver Rose. Rose for short. Your mission is to find a stolen item, and retrieve it. All the information you need is in this envelope." Persona explained as he handed a pure white envelope to Natsume. "Don't fail."

Before Persona left, Natsume asked a question.

"And what if we meet anyone on the way?"

Persona let out a sadistic grin. "Exterminate."

Mikan rolled her eyes. She jumped down the tree and landed with a twirl. As she fell, Sakura petals danced around her. "Shall we?" She asked.

Natsume looked at her with amusement. "You didn't even read the envelope yet."

Mikan shrugged and said, "I don't need to." She extended her hand out, "I'll tell you the details on the way. In the mean time, I'm hungry. Let's go to McDonalds."

Natsume got even more amused. "You do know you're in a mission, right?"

"Duh. I am wearing this stupid costume." She made a sweeping gesture to emphasize her point. "So are you coming? Cause I could just meet you at the mansion."

Natsume took her hand. "I rather we go together, you might get lost, little girl."

Mikan smirked. "Whatever you say, Kitty-cat."

* * *

Author's note:

I am soooooo sorry for the (super) late update. I've just been so busy lately I didn't have the time to do my stories.

Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story even though I didn't update for over a (almost) year.

I hope you liked this chapter! The next one would probably contain the party and the mission.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and alerted!

Love,

SilverWind-AF :D


End file.
